Armored Love
by sajala
Summary: RATED PG13 FOR LANGUAGEjust to let you know! She's a girl of mystery and he's a boy made of metal. What will become of them?
1. Unexpected Guests and Happenings

DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TWO OF THEM (SARANE AND BEKKA).

Armored Love

_When in italics it means the characters are having thoughts_ and the point of view changes from time to time.

ANWe begin this story in a small village an hour away from Central in 1916(Al is 15 Ed is 14) and they are still looking for the phophiser's (someone tell me how the heck to spell that) stone. We are taking a break from the series and Winry and Ed are just good friends (sorry if that was your favorite pairing) and Al is still in his armored body. They are walking to a village that was rumored to have the philophiser's stone. We begin this story as they go into the village and want food to eat (except Al because he's a suit of armor) and so begins a story and love that might find them what they always wanted.

Chapter One:

Unexpected Guests

Sarane's Point of View 

I woke up this morning feeling another alchemist near by in the village. I didn't like the feeling of it at all. Not one bit. I always liked being different from the rest of the people in the village. Why they came I don't know, but I didn't like people taking my place that has happened too many times. I went out and I couldn't believe what I was seeing! I saw a walking steel soldier and a short guy beside him entering a store! I was shocked beyond reason. Could you blame me? _Wow this is so unreal, _I thought. I mentally slapped myself and told myself to get a grip on things and that I was just imagining them. I went upstairs and dressed myself in a daze thinking about the armored person walking in the store. When I stepped outside, I saw my friend Akari, who was a little shorter than me and had brown hair to her waist about to knock on my door. Behind her, I saw them.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting anyone to visit me but come in, come in," I said as I gestured them to come in as I stepped aside to let them in to sit down on the couch.

"Thanks, Sarane, I didn't know that you'd let us in. You've been in such a bad mood lately and well, I…" Akari said but stopped herself. She did that sometimes when she was nervous.

" Oh, yea, I guess I have been," I said suddenly guilty.

"These guys are looking for the philophoser's stone…" Akari started.

I interrupted "You of all people should know that I never found anything even with my father's research or other ties with people. Not even a rumor I'm sorry to say," I sighed, "Sorry I'm not much help I've been looking for it for my whole life and sadly enough I haven't found a shred of proof that I was anywhere near it."

The short blonde guy got up from his seat, went by the door, and looked out of the window right next to it and said, "So, you have been looking for it too I see." I nodded. "Well, maybe you can travel with us; I mean it would benefit us all in the long run, right Al," he said as he turned to the armor.

"Yes, brother, I completely agree," he said as he nodded in happiness.

"Wait, you two are brothers," I exclaim not expecting that response from an armor suit on my couch!

"Well, we aren't sisters I'll tell you that much," said the short one, "Oh, yeah, I'm Edward but you can call me Ed and he's Alphonse…"

"But you can call me Al," the steel suit said.

"OK then, I guess I'll think about it and maybe if you guys would like to take a rest here you can since it seems like you've been on a long journey since the closest town and stop is in Central," I said a little bit hesitantly.

"Oh, I have to go meet Troy for our date, sorry guys but bye," a happy and excited, running Akari said.

I waved after her and thought _Thanks for dropping them off at my door- step and damn my niceness. _

"Anyway are either of you guys hungry," I asked them as I went into the kitchen.

"Yea count me in that invitation," said Ed as Al said, " No but thank you Miss Sarane."

"All right Al and I'm gonna make soup ok, Ed," I yelled into the living room.

I heard Ed sit back down on the couch and I took out the pans and pots for the breakfast (for me, anyway) I was going to make. I clutched my heart as it slowed in heart beat for a moment then went back to normal. _Odd, _I thought as I put the pot upon the stove to heat before I put the soup in.

I looked in my body length mirror and saw my silky, brown hair reaching the middle of my thighs and my blue eyes in a daze (as usual, I like to think), my blue spring spaghetti strap dress that went down to my upper knee, and for my age of 15 I looked like 20.

I went into the other room as I waited for the stove and the pot to heat up. I wanted to start up a conversation with the mysterious guys I just met 10 minutes ago.

"So um… how old are you guys anyway?" I asked as I entered the living room.

They were doing nothing at all really just looking at each other and probably talking about me, and how they should question my trust.

"15," said Al and Ed said right after, "16."

"Oh I'm 15," I said rather happy they were about the same age.

I was about to say something else to strike up a conversation when I heard a knocking at the door.

I grabbed the doorknob and felt something odd there, almost evil. I backed up slowly.

"Aren't you gonna open it Sarane?" asked a confused Ed.

_I don't like this feeling of that presence_ I thought as I continued to back up to the stairs.

_Ed's point of view_

_What is she doing, isn't she gonna answer the door, _I thought as I looked at her. I peered out through the drapes hanging in front of the window. It was a hooded figure and he just didn't send the right 'vibes'. I looked at her and Al looked at me and then looked in-between the drapes too and nodded his head towards the upstairs. I nodded knowing we had to go a.s.a.p.

She was packing a few garments of shirts and pants and a dress when we came up. She turned around to look at us, almost scared from the shock of us appearing out of nowhere it seemed (well, we did walk up quietly so that we could barely hear ourselves). We heard louder knocks now as she led us to a back door out from her room. We stepped down on the old wooden steps as they creaked from our weight. We finally reached the bottom and we started running to the train station leading out of town only, very peculiar. Just then, the hooded man popped out in front of us and he aimed a gun at us and shot. He hardly missed his target, Sarane.

_Sarane's Point of View_

_He almost shot me, _I thought as I turned to go another way, the brother's close behind me. That was almost comforting as odd as it sound I mean I just met them and now it's as if I feel protected when they are around.

We were loosing him as we turned on a few allies and busy streets. My bag wasn't that heavy and yet it was weighing me down somehow. I heard Ed say "Keep going and keep her safe Al!" With Al's reply a, "You got it Ed!"

I stopped and turned as I saw Al coming after me and Ed clapped his hands and they hit the ground. _What is he doing? _I thought as Al came to my side.

"Come on, Ed can handle himself, we've to get you outta here, Sarane!" he exclaimed.

I nodded as the man was stopped as a wall came up from the ground and Ed turning to come and run to the train. Just then, I heard a train whistle as it starts to depart. I ran with Ed and Al right behind me. I jumped on the train with Al next and Ed is running but can't seem to get a good jump to get on. I drew an array with a sand stone on the back part of the train. Then, some steel started to peel off the back of the dock part of the back end of the train as it turned into a steel ladder. I gave it to Al, and he tried to give the ladder to his brother and he eventually took a hold of it after three tries. Al pulled him up on the remaining part of the dock-like thing on the back of the train.

We entered the train out of breath, except Al since he is in a suit of armor. We sat down on the train's seats. The few people on looked at us oddly but then, turned around and went back to what they were doing. _This is almost too quiet and normal, _I thought as I looked around. I took my backpack off and rummaged though it to find a hair tie to braid my hair as Ed sat on the seat across from where Al and I were sitting. I stood up to do this since it's so long. I looked at Ed and then Al and back at Ed again to see a State Alchemist pocket watch hanging a little bit out of his pocket.

"So, what's your name for the State?" I asked almost annoyed since both of my parents had been alchemists too, who were so involved in their work that they didn't even see me more than twice every six months.

"Oh, yeah I'm Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist," he said proudly.

I looked at him in shock. _It's him,_ I thought, _I thought I heard the name Edward before I met him, so he is the one looking for the Philophisor's stone. _I looked at him and thenI heard someone say, "Is this seat taken?"

She looked half out of it or tired either way would describe her well at the moment. Her brown hair that went down hardly past her shoulders was a mess. Her black pants and shirt were a mess as well and she had black boots on as well. She held a small leather bag in her right hand and her jacket in the other. Her jacket was a dark navy color.

"Sure," I said sustaining my normal breathing rate.

"OK thanks. All the rest of these people here look like a bunch of sissies and I don't like sissies," she said looking around blamingly looking at the people on the train.

She took the seat next to Ed and started to shuffle her feet and look at them too. _She is quite an outspoken person,_ I thought as I looked at her. She had brown eyes too which we very dark so they almost looked like black. She took a brush out of her bag and she started to comb her hair and put it in a ponytail.

I looked to the side of me and I saw Al looking out the window to what seemed to be in a daze but I couldn't tell since well he is in an armor suit. _I wonder if someone is in the suit or if it's really talking, but that couldn't be possible could it? _I thought. I looked at him again but this time he was looking at me.

_Al's P.O.V._

I felt her gaze on me as I looked out the window. It's almost a heat and cold gaze all at once. I've been getting an odd feeling ever since we entered the village. Ed and I were sent to find the Heaven and Hell Alchemist, said to have powers beyond any alchemist and she is rumored to have the real philophoser's stone. That is what we are trying to find to reunite me back to my body and retrieve Ed's limbs from the 'other side.' The alchemist is also said to have a shield from Heaven and a weapon from Hell without using equal exchange. Well, that would make sense if she had the philophoser's stone. Then as I felt a sudden chill, so I turned to look at her and well, she was looking right at me. I saw something in her eyes and I could tell that they were slightly a different shade of blue. I've never seen anyone with different colored eyes before. She looked simply pretty I guess and I turned away since I saw I was making her uncomfortable looking into her eyes. She almost seemed embarrassed looking at me but I suppose any girl would blush if I guy caught her staring. _Why was she staring? _I thought. I looked out the window again as I was before just thinking about life and how different mine was from every other 15 year old.

"Um… Al…" Sarane said almost hesitantly, "Do you have a body in that armored suit? I mean I was just asking, you don't have to answer," she started panicking.

"No I don't," I said, almost sadly.

"Oh," she said. "So where you gonna go um… sorry what's your name?" she asked the girl.

"My name's Bekka!" she said as she looked up at Sarane. "Well, what are your guys' names?"

"Oh, my name is Sarane, and those two are Al," she pointed at me, "and Ed," she said pointing at Ed.

"Well, that's cool so what's the next stop of this damned thing!" Bekka complained.

"Oh um… about 3 more miles," said a woman 2 seats ahead of us, not even looking back.

"Thanks Ma'am," I said. "Well, brother, we may as well stop there to look again," I said to him since he looked bored.

"Alright then lets get to searching," he said as the train came to a stop.

"Say can I come with," said Bekka, "I'm pretty good at finding things and I can do some alchemy," she asked casually as we got up to leave.

"Well, brother, what do you think?" I asked.

"Well, if she can do alchemy I guess she can join in our little group," he said as he shrugged.

"I don't mind guys really I don't," she said as I looked at her in question.

Sarane and Bekka talked while we got off the train and I just kept on walking forward as I thought still of those multicolored blue eyes that couldn't get out of my mind.

_Bekka's P.O.V._

I was so happy to get off that train! It was so boring. The train was full of stuck up bastards that just looked at me because I was a bit 'untidy'. I made a good conversation with Sarane and while her and I became friends during our conversation I thought about Ed. He was cute I have to admit (hey not many guys can pull that braid look off I mean come on) and he looked great in black. Al seemed nice and considerate and wasn't rude at all but I myself like the bad boy approach. As we walked I looked at Ed and his brother Al who were making small talk along the way. Sarane and I were a little ways back.

"So what do you think of that Ed guy?" I asked somewhat curious since she did travel with him a little longer (if only for a few minutes or so).

"He's nice but not my type. I like the nice guys who are nice and considerate and like to have a good time too," she said as she looked at Al.

"So you like Tin Man?" I asked curious not even thinking of the name.

"Tin Man? Well if that's what you want to call him. But I like him just as a friend and same with Ed," she said almost protectively.

"Oh, ok," I said looking at her suspiciously. _That isn't it _I thought _you like him a little you just don't want to admit it but I don't feel like an argument right now _I thought as we walked in silence to a village in the distance.

_Sarane's P.O.V._

When we reached the village my legs ached so bad. _I haven't walked like that in years _I thought. I saw Al walk over to a small cliff by the hotel as Ed signed us in. Bekka went to look around and so I went over to Al and noticed he was humming. The song was familiar. It was an old love song my mom used to sing to me a long, long time ago, when I was a little girl.

"That song is beautiful Al," I said as I walked from behind him.

"Oh," he said startled, "I didn't hear you coming. My mom used to sing it to my brother and I when we were small and before she…" he trailed off.

"Oh, so your mom passed away," I said almost regretting I brought the song up.

"It's ok," he said but I could tell he was hurt.

"You are a very nice person Al," I said blushing.

"Thank you and so are you Sarane," he said turning his steel body to look at me.

"You don't know me that well Al. I used to…" I paused, "never mind," I mumbled.

I walked back to the hotel in silence then I turned around, "I used forbidden alchemy, Al," I said almost yelling at him, " I used it for my mom years ago when she died from a gun shot wound from an old drunk," I cried out hoping he would help me get rid of the pain. Pain that I've been hiding for so many years, "Instead of having a normal body I have one organ that is auto mail, Al," I paused and looked at him crying, "I don't even know which organ it is, Al," I yelled as I ran through the town hoping to have some time alone.

I stopped at an old fountain and sat on its rim. It was about 6:00 pm and I wasn't hungry. I then saw Al walking towards me, and I couldn't help but feel guilty for yelling at him and so I walked up to apologize.

_Ed's P.O.V._

I was looking around for a good place to eat when I saw Bekka and this guy in an argument. I decided to go and look to make sure she wasn't going to be in too much trouble.

"You jerk what the hell is your deal?" she yelled at the guy who was at least a foot taller than her with black hair and sunglasses on with a leather jacket and black pants and shirt.

"I was just looking when my hand just passed along and touched you. It was a complete accident," he said too play-like.

"Like hell it was just an accident," she yelled.

I was just about to step in when the guy said, "Geez you are such a little brat," and he left and went on to the next girl.

"Friend of yours?" I asked.

"Like hell," she answered almost disgustingly.

"Wanna walk to the ice cream shop," I asked hoping to cheer her up.

Just then I saw Al and Sarane talking by a fountain. A note came by just as I looked away and I grabbed it.

"Oh," said Bekka, "What's it say?"

She peered over my shoulder which she had stand on her tippy toes to do so. It read, Mr.Ed,

I am to inform you that your journey will be over soon by myhands and I will not mess up in taking your life this time,

Scar

I crinkled it up and tore it. So, it's almost over, we're close.

AN sorry this took so long but I was just so caught up in this that I couldn't stop and yea again really sorry. Well post your reviews and I'll keep on writing.


	2. Hums and Blood

DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TWO OF THEM (SARANE AND BEKKA).

Armored Love

_When in italics it means the characters are having thoughts_ and the point of view changes from time to time.

ANWe begin this story in a small village an hour away from Central in 1916(Al is 15 Ed is 14) and they are still looking for the phophiser's (someone tell me how the heck to spell that) stone. We are taking a break from the series and Winry and Ed are just good friends (sorry if that was your favorite pairing) and Al is still in his armored body. They are walking to a village that was rumored to have the philophiser's stone. We begin this story as they go into the village and want food to eat (except Al because he's a suit of armor) and so begins a story and love that might find them what they always wanted.

_Sarane's P.O.V._

I kept looking at my friend as I told him I was sorry for being harsh and sort of reckless. He didn't seem to mind though.

"Listen, Sarane," Al started, "I don't care what you did with your mom dieing and you trying to bring her back to life, and all that I really don'tmind andI don't think you're a bad personbecause of it because," he paused, "Ed and I did the same thing."

"Oh, I figured from the way your bodies look and all but I never met a talking tin man," I said as I giggled as Al started to picture himself and laugh with me.

We talked about dreams and wishes and hopes and why we wanted to have the philophiser's stone. I enjoyed him being with me all day, it was relaxing and we never stopped talking really. I really started to wish he was human, just to see what he was like in his old form. Even though I have to admitt I would like to see him in his current form now.

We sat down as I thought about this and I started laughing.

"What's so funny," he curiously asked starting to laugh with me.

"I wish I could see you in your human form too, just to see how you look like with that awesome, nice personality you have," I said smiling, but I realized what I said andI started blushing.

We stopped talking and sat in silence. I kept taking glances of him and thought about differences that him and his brother have._ I wonder if they look alike_, I wondered as I looked forward into the sunset.

I broke the silence thinking I had to ask this, "Al did you ever do anything that you regreted with all your heart?" I asked with my head down so he couldn't see my face fill with anger towards myself and my parents.

"Yes, Sarane, I did do something horrible and regretful. I'm on this journey to make it right," he told me and I just looked at him as he told his story about his mother and father and brother and him.

All those things we went through, all the things he saw and he never became dark like most people would. I gave him lots of credit for that but I guess there are just somethings that you just can't take away from people.

Al's P.O.V.

As I told her my life story I felt freer than when I told other people. I guess it was because her and I were alike. And when I finished I thought that I'd ask her but I didn't because I could tell she wasn't ready to tell me without breaking down in a crying fest so I held back the urge to ask her who she was inside not the outside.

"I saw Ed with Bekka by the ice cream parlor as we started talking, Al," she said almost hintingly.

"Oh, really," I said smiling, but then I noticed that it was getting dark out and I desided we should go inside, "lets go inside though ok, Sarane," she nodded as we walked into the hotel roomso she couldget some much need rest, for tomorrow was going to be a major day, I could tell by brother's face. I then heard a hum coming from the shower and it was a lullaby sound, almost angelic. Brother's head turned too as he also heard the voice. Bekka was in one of the beds sleeping and so that left Brother to the couch, me keeping guard and Sarane on the other bed.

"She's pretty Al," he said turning towards the window in the room with an amazing view of the dessert that lay ahead, "I can tell you like her and well I think it's good you found a stranger girl in the middle of the dessert whom of which we know nothing about," he said in an uncaring but trying to get a point across tone.

"What are you getting at, Ed?" I asked almost hurt that he said that.

"Al I'm just telling you don't get too attached because in the end you'll be sorry you did," he said almost apologicly.

"I know brother especially since we are in this mission," I paused, "they could be dead with all the danger we're in especially when we've met so many enemies."

"I'm just making sure you understand that, Al," he said as he got up to lay on the couch as I nodded.

The sound of the humming became louder as I sat on the chair that hardly held my weight. The sound was almost entoxifying and dangerous yet harmless and beautiful. She came out with her hair wet and in her pajamasonwhich were light blue and long on her. She was almost in a daze and went to the other bed as she turned towards me in the corner and whispered "good night Al," and she fell asleep.

_Ed's P.O.V._

I thought about todays events after the letter and realized that I had more fun than I thought I would. Bekka and I went to shops (her idea). We also went to street performances which were amazing. I found myself liking her as a friend more and more and finally I just knew she was going to be a life long friend. She was nice to the children and firm when they were playing tag and they ran into us and she just told them to be careful more. She was a great person and she was almost dead honest. She told me on what she thought about Al and Sarane and I told her about Al's life and mine. She was also a great listener. She never once interrupted me and I was happy for that.

Just then I heard a gunshot enter the hotel room and the girls screamed and just as I got up, I saw blood.

AN Well, post your reviews and I'll keep on writing.


	3. Hidden Identities and Desires

DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TWO OF THEM (SARANE AND BEKKA).

Armored Love

_When in italics it means the characters are having thoughts_ and the point of view changes from time to time.

ANWe begin this story in a small village an hour away from Central in 1916(Al is 15 Ed is 16) and they are still looking for the pholophiser's (someone tell me how the heck to spell that) stone. We are taking a break from the main basis of the series and Winry and Ed are just good friends (sorry if that was your favorite pairing)but Al is still in his armored body. They are walking to a village that was rumored to have the pholophiser's stone. We begin this story as they go into the village and want food to eat (except Al because he's a suit of armor) and so begins a story and love that might find them what they always wanted.

Chapter 3: Hidden Identities and Desires

_Sarane's Point of View_

I was just thinking (half asleep and half awake) when I got up and started walking to the bathroom when I heard a gun shot and the next thing I knew I was just feeling this sharp pain in my back as I was facing the door and my back to the window. I fell helplessly in pain as I felt my life was about to end right then and there. Just then I heard everyone beside me and wondering who did it, why they would and how they knew what room we were in. I just fell into a painful sleep. One that I thought I'd die if I didn't sleep but knew I would if I did but I couldn't keep them open. Just as I slipped away from reality I saw my blood making it's way to the door as I heard one voice 'I'll be here waiting when you wake up...' Then it was gone and all I saw was darkness with a single light in the far point of it. So far I could hardly see so I started running in my black world.

_Al's Point of View_

I just saw her blood and I was sent into a craze. I was crying inside. I just felt her body just slip away and then I didn't say it but I thought to her really (as odd as that sounds) _I'll be there when you wake up..._That was all I could say really because then I just remembered seening her just all of a sudden just lying in my head but she wasdistant and alone on the ground, just there. She then was getting up and running to me and that's all I could see was her running to me. I just needed to run to her but she was so far. I couldn't possibly go to her fast enough to help her but Icouldn't just abandon her! I was getting angry and frustrated all at the same time and the more I watched her the more I realized that she was not the person I thought she was but she really was something else but what was it?

_Bekka's Point of View_

Well they were both out. Al and Sarane were both out, both in pain as the ambulence came in thier carrages to bring them to the hospital. But what they were going to do with a tin man I don't know. Let's see Sarane was shot and the tin man just fainted after seeing her there. I honestly thought she was dead until Ed took her pulse. Ed's not so bad really he is a nice sweet guy if you really get to know him. He sorta reminds me of my friend that died a long time ago. He was also nice and everything you could ever want in a guy until well let's just say the military didnt' like that he sided with both sides. They killed him right on the spot. A bullet to the head. I was only five and he was 20 but he took care of me and taught me how to look after myself. I didn't realize that Ed was a State Alchemist just like my friend's killer. The killer was the Brigidier General or the Iron Blood Alchemist and I willnever forget that name who killed someone that meant so much to me.

We came to the hospital about five minutes after we started and we were so tired because well we hardly had any sleep. Ed and I went with the doctors to the emergency room and they left Al outside and after I saw all the utensils there, I also desided to go outside in the waiting room as well as Ed.

_Ed's Point of View_

We couldn't stand the emergency room so we went to the waiting room. Al was still out like everything didn't matter but yet I could sense tormoil going on in his head as we waited. I knew he was thinking or dreaming about her and just waiting until she woke up, somehow he alway's woke up at the right times to help out. Heis a great brother and so caring too. He always knew that the whole thing with our mom was a bad idea but I didn't listen and was just too stubborn. I looked at him and wondered what life would be like without him. I knew right away that I'd be dead. Bekka was in her chair worried and everything even though she just met us on the train today we all have been quite the team so far in this small part of the journey. Just then the doctor came out with a piece of paper and a stern face and said, "...

_Al's Point of View_

I finaly met with her and we hugged. It was a long hug until she broke away, still bleeding badly. She looked at me and said 'I'm an assassin and I can't travel with you because it will only put you through more danger. Something then possessed me and I said ,"I DON'T CARE SARANE! I WANT TO SEE YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE AND I NEED YOU NEAR ME! I NEED YOU EVERY WAKING MOMENT! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT SARANE," I paused, "I THINK I LOVE YOU!"

She then turned so her back was too me and she said quietly, "You don't know what I did to get to this place in this world.You see I killed my mother and father..."

A look of complete shock went on my face. I couldn't hold back what I said and what I said was conpletely off and I didnt' know what came over me. It was this dream and the aura in it that made her so well beautiful. She was flawless but when she said that I had to ask, "Who are you,really?"

She turned to me and said"...

AN Good old cliffhangers lol. Well review about this one and let me know how it is ok


	4. Bliss and Gravity

DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TWO OF THEM (SARANE AND BEKKA).

Armored Love

_When in italics it means the characters are having thoughts_ and the point of view changes from time to time.

ANWe begin this story in a small village an hour away from Central in 1916(Al is 15 Ed is 16) and they are still looking for the phophiser's (someone tell me how the heck to spell that) stone. We are taking a break from the series and Winry and Ed are just good friends (sorry if that was your favorite pairing) and Al is still in his armored body. They are walking to a village that was rumored to have the philophiser's stone. We begin this story as they go into the village and want food to eat (except Al because he's a suit of armor) and so begins a story and love that might find them what they always wanted.

Chapter 4

_Sarane's Point of View_

I was in a complete and horrible nightmare and a dream at the same time. Al was HUMAN! He was a really good looking human but still it was almost weird. But when he said he loved me something in me burst. I just wanted to yell at him but then I noticed his eyes in an odd daze like he was just saying it. Then I started to say "You don't know who I am. I killed my mother and father Al."

Some how I said it indifferent as I would any normal conversation. I was just in complete and utter disbelief and I didn't know what was happening.Inside I was scared and happy and jumpy but on the outside I was cold and almost cruel as I heard myself say those words of my dark and hoped to be forgotten past.

"I killed them in a cold bloody death," I said but yet I wasn't talking. My mind and hearttold me to stop but my mouth and my body denied my plees to stop. "I murdered them and I left them there. They were my only care but I killed them. They gave me shelter, food, water," my voice increased in volume as my mind started to scream to blank it out. _It wasn't me! I didn't do it my soul didn't wish to do this! I was helpless on the brink of death! Lust, how could you do this to me! I know that you are behind this, COME OUT AND TORTURE ME NO LONGER! _My mind screamed for liberation of this curse. I knew then and there that she was behind all of this.

_Al's Point of View_

I stared at her in disbelief of what she was saying but in her eyes I could tell even through my daze that it wasn't all true and something was off. I looked at her and she was still going on how she killed her parents with her body still bleeding. I walked over to her and I hugged her. I didn't care if she was bloody and if we only knew each other for a couple of days. I couldn't help but be closer to her than ever in my life than Iwas to my own brother. I love my brother don't get me wrong but this was a girl. A very special girl who saw through my armor and saw the real me. I hugged her closer and I started to lower to her lips and I kissed them ever so gently. She was fragile and I had to treat her with care but when she and I broke our sweet and short kissher eyes started to go to tears. And my mind broke from the daze because it felt too real to be a dream.

_Sarane's Point of View_

I thought I died and went to a cloudinheaven and repeated until cloud nine showed. His kiss seemed to break thespell him and I were in. I was crying and I couldn't help it. I looked into his eyes and saw that I truely wished this was really real. I lifted my head and stood on my toes so I could return the favor. I kissed him with a shy brief kiss and then he seemed to deepen it. He started the passionate kiss that would tear a heart because of it's passion. I felt on cloud 9,10,11,12 and going higher with every second. I broke the kiss out of breath and he embraced me with a protective embrace and I felt that nothing could penatrate me as we regained our normal breathing rate. We stayed like that and I wished that this would never be over but just as I feared. She came.

_Ed's Point of View_

"She's an assassin that killed her parents a long time ago," the doctor explained an hour ago. That quote ran in my head again and again. I looked at my brother in the bed of the hotel room. Sarane was in the hospital with a complete coma. She didn't reply to a poke, shot in the arm, or anything. She was out like a burnt out light bulb. I wondered what caused Al to be the same as well. I didnt' understand. I kept thinking of different senerios like maybe they were connected in the mind but as the other one's came to mind there was only one other explaination. Lust was behind this. I felt her pressence and she has seemed to follow Scar around. It seems to add up right. I just hope it is so that we have a clue of what's going on.

Bekka's in the corner of the room looking at the door in what seemed to be a deep thought so I went over to go talk to her.

_Bekka's Point of View_

I was scared and I felt cold knowing a friend was an assassin. That wasn't a good perk. Ed came over and he told me about Lust, Envy, and Gluttony. I was happy to know he at least had SOME idea of what was going on. Hell, I was lost! Just then I felt my head pound just as he got to his last battle and I just couldn't keep my eyes open as I felt gravity bring me down the the floor.

_AN I'm so sorry but I have to keep you interested in the story. I'm almost done just about 2 more chapters. Or maybe 3? lol Let me know how it is and I'll gladly keep writing. I only write when I get reviews so if you like it please review._


	5. Secrets and Lives

DISCLIAMER: I DON'T OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR TWO OF THEM (SARANE AND BEKKA).

Armored Love

_When in italics it means the characters are having thoughts_ and the point of view changes from time to time.

ANWe begin this story in a small village an hour away from Central in 1916(Al is 15 Ed is 14) and they are still looking for the phophiser's (someone tell me how the heck to spell that) stone. We are taking a break from the series and Winry and Ed are just good friends (sorry if that was your favorite pairing) and Al is still in his armored body. They are walking to a village that was rumored to have the philophiser's stone. We begin this story as they go into the village and want food to eat (except Al because he's a suit of armor) and so begins a story and love that might find them what they always wanted.

_Ed's Point of View_

She was dead. Bekka was dead. Lust stabbed Bekka in the heart with her nails while I was too frickin slow to do anything! It was just so sudden... I looked at Lust with a glaring hatred while she looked at me in a mocking look. I then looked at Bekka and her lifeless form and my heart sunk lower than I ever thought it could. I couldn't look at her anymore. I spun around.

"LUST YOU HEARTLESS BITCH COME HERE AND FIGHT ME!" I screamed at her.

"Big word for such a twit," she calmly said looking at her bloody nails and licking them clean.

"You discust me..." I started to say but then I heard something behind me.

_Al's Point of View_

I was still holding her in my arms and then I felt her stir and start to back up.

"What is it?" I asked almost mad at her for breaking the warmth now realizing how cold it was.

"There's something going on...," she trailed off and then gained back her voice," Ed's in trouble and Bekka's dead!" she exclaimed as I started togo to her.

"We should be going then...mmmm," I said but then I looked at her and said,"I really meant what I said about loving you back there..." I trailed off.

I saw her blush and she came to me and said "I didn't meant what I said about killing them. Lust did it but she was in my body. You see she took controll of me and so I couldn't stop myself..." she began to cry"... and I couldn't resist and it was like watching a murdereratworkandIcouldn'tstopit," she started speeding up her words.

I came to her and hugged her. I whispered something in her ear that I don't know I could've ever said to anyone else. But she nodded and smiled with tear-stains down her cheeks. We held hands and she resited an incantation. There was a bright light and before I knew it we were back.

_Ed's Point of View_

They came in a bright light. I couldn't have been happier to see them(or anyone for that matter). I looked at them an noticed that something was different...wait a sec! They were holding hands! Why does my girl have to... nevermind. He has an assassin. (a/n:sorry I had to put that there)

Just then Lust came and charged at them. "Why aren't you under my control?"

Sarane just said, "Because I'm sick of you..." she said it very cooly.

Just then I bright light came at Envy as she charged at Al who was... HUMAN! Wow that's a big smack in the head. How the heck can he be hu... Somethingclicked inside me. We found the Philophisor's Stone. It was well hidden. She was what we were looking for.

_Sarane's Point of View_

Ed figured it out. I could tell by the realization on his face. I am the Almighty Stone, well sort of. When I was younger, I fell into a pile of stones and one cut me and little did I know that the one that cut me was the stone that was fabled and well... it went into my blood stream and was/ is eternally inside me.

The bright light came from my hand and went to Envy and destroyed him in a single blow. I did the same Gluttony. Just then it was Lust, Ed, Al, and I in a circle like standing matter. I looked at her and said, "I wish we met on different terms" and I turned and focused my energy on her as tears rolled down my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, she was dead. There was no trace so she could've escaped but aparently I couldn't hold back my tears. Sobs came and they weren't coming back because no matter how evil she was, she was still a life form. And I killed her.


	6. Aftermath and the News

We finally end this story one year later and just to let you know... I lied about this not being a Winry/Ed fic sorta. Any way this is in Central and they are having a picnic to celebrate the one year anniversary of killing Lust. They haven't found Scar and they still looking for him and they are all older (duh lol) Ed is 17 while Al, Sarane and I'm guessing Winry too are 16. And so here we go the ending shall begin. **Read this Part!**

Sarane's Point of View

We are finally here. At the top of the hill only to go on to the bottom. We (Al and I) are trailing behind Ed and Winry hearing Ed's complaints and Winry's telling him to knock it off. I couldn't help but giggle. Al then bent down and kissed me on the lips ever so slightly. I hugged him quickly and whispered "What was that for?" talking in his chest.

"I told you I'd always protect you and I will live up to that promise... I told you that the day when you and I were in the black zone (or so we call it) and I promise I won't let that promise go second rate," he said kissing me again only this time with more passion. I broke it off and said, "We'd better get down to the picnic," as I heard whistles from Ed.

Ed was smiling at us and yelled, "SHOW OFFS!"

Everyone just laughed and it was then that I realized that I was truly happy. Happy living next to Ed and my military family.

**_I hope you liked it and well give me a review and let me know how it is. _**


End file.
